Dividida
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Entender la situación es difícil. Uno se fue y el otro, solo regresa para vengarse, pero ahora…tal vez sea distinto. ¿Qué hacer cuando sigues sintiendo algo especial, por esa persona que creíste haber olvidado? ¿solo la dejas de lado o luchas por ella? Sera un error la decisión que se tome al final, estando dividida entre dos amores. ¿Podrá seleccionar solo a uno?


***No hay amenaza***

* * *

 **AMITY PARK**

La vida era buena con las personas que hicieran buenas acciones.

Esas eran las palabras de su abuela, que aun después de que muerta, creyó con todo su ser.

Pero si ella tuviera la oportunidad de debatir el punto de vista de su abuela.

Diría que la vida es igual de cruel para todos.

Lo fue para ella y no había importado si era buena o mala.

Todos terminaban en lo mismo. Acabarían siendo terriblemente dañados.

Y aunque ella pensó que era inmune. No fue la excepción.

\- Sam… vámonos … debes descansar… - dijo un joven de piel morena y cabello café vestido con un traje color negro

No hubo respuesta solo una respiración pesada y un sollozo.

No quería admitirlo, aunque sabía solo necesitaba aceptarlo.

Pero ella no podía.

Como deseaba que la vida fuera justa y le diera a cada quien lo que merece.

\- Sam… - llamo de nuevo

\- Dejarme … Tucker… - susurro una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro largo, que vestía de luto. Traía un vestido negro y un velo en la cabeza.

\- Sam... No puedes quedarte aquí - sostuvo intentando mantener su tono de voz tranquilo y sereno. A pesar de estar completamente devastado.

La chica tembló aferrándose a la tierra que estaba debajo de sus manos. Enterró sus manos y lloro.

\- Sam, Danny está en un lugar….

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!- grito interrumpiéndolo

No quería escuchar lo que ella ya sabía.

No quería pues sus sentidos gritaban, que no podía ser real lo que vivía en ese momento.

La vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella.

Nunca hizo nada malo para merecer tal perdida.

Mucho menos el, que solo se dedicaba a salvar personas.

Mas lagrimas cayeron y alzo su mirada solo para ver aquella piedra fría que tenía grabado el nombre del amor de su vida.

 _Descanse en paz…._

 _Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom_

\- Danny… - susurro llorando cada vez más aferrándose al pedazo de concreto, como si fuera el en persona

\- Sam… - intento de nuevo Tucker sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas, se acercó a la chica y colocando una mano en su hombro solo sollozo en silencio, junto con ella.

\- Quiero que todo sea una pesadilla - sollozo aun sabiendo lo inútil que era

¿Dónde hay magia cuando la necesitas?

¿Los fantasmas concede deseos?

¿Qué paso con los finales felices?

¿Dónde están los milagros?

¡¿Dónde?!

\- Yo también… - dijo Tucker cerrando sus ojos

Después de eso no hablaron. No hubo necesidad.

Ninguno de los dos querían hacerlo realmente.

Solo miraron aquel pedazo de concreto, donde se suponía que debía descansar lo único que pudieron conservar de él.

Su emblema de héroe.

Lo único que lo caracterizaba.

Mas sollozos se escucharon y Tucker levantándose, se dirigió a una pelirroja de ojos azules, que estaba de rodillas un par de metros lejos, llorando desconsolada.

Sam alzo su mirada al cielo aun con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Un pesado sentimiento que estaba segura nunca se desvanecería surgió.

Aquel sentimiento de soledad y tristeza, que venía como la muerte misma.

Bajo con lentitud su cabeza. Miro de nuevo al amor de su vida enterrado tres metros bajo tierra

Ni siquiera supo cuánto paso. Aunque eso no le importaba, solo no quería separarse de él.

El frio comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte.

El día se convirtió en noche y solo podía pensar…

Tal vez si él no hubiera tenido su complejo de héroe. Estaría vivo

Escucho voces a su alrededor. Supo que tenía que irse

No quería…. Y no se iría.

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y la jalaron

Ella se resistió y peleo.

Alguien la sedo y quedo sin fuerzas.

Lloro mientras, era separada de él.

El vacío que sintió al alejarse de aquel panteón. No se compara con la rabia que sintió.

Después de todo … tenía razón Walker, Ember, Spectra y todos los que le advirtieron antes que fuera a hablar con Danny

Era una cobarde.

Y aun después de muerto…. No podía confesar lo que sentía.

Aquel amor que ahora le provocaba todo ese sufrimiento.

Miro por su ventana. Vio rastros de lo que sucedió en días posteriores.

Cerro sus ojos. Sin ganas de ver más destrucción.

Pero al cerrarlos, todo fue mucho peor.

No importaba lo que hiciera.

Ese día nunca se borraría de su memoria.

 ** _O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_**

 _La ciudad en llamas._

 _Los ciudadanos reunidos y ella era la única que podía detener la tontería en la que todo el mundo había quedado de acuerdo sin consultarle._

 _\- ¡DANNY NO! - grito intentando liberarse de unas cadenas que la tenían atada_

 _\- Lo siento Sam…- susurro girando un poco su cabeza solo para intentar trasmitirle tranquilidad_

 _\- ¡NO! ¡Podemos solucionarlo! ¡NO LO HAGAS! - se esforzó por salir de esas cadenas que le impedían correr hasta él._

 _Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas. Pero de algún modo sabía que no lo detendría._

 _Él había tomado una decisión._

 _Y lo peor…..todos estaban de acuerdo._

 _\- Phantom… es hora - dijo un personaje con armadura negra con gesto de tristeza y respeto._

 _Danny miro a Sam, dándole una despedida silenciosa._

 _\- ¡NO! - grito de nuevo logrando sangrarse un poco las muñecas - No, no… - suplico queriendo gritar…_

 _"Danny te amo…"_

 _Lástima que nunca lo hizo._

 _Y solo miro como se daba la vuelta para caminar lejos de ella._

 _Enfrente del personaje con armadura para luego colocar la espada color rojo brillante que poseía, apuntando directo a su pecho._

 ** _B-bmp, B-bmp…._**

 _Su corazón latió con rapidez infernal_

 _Danny no la volvió a mirar pero ella a través del reflejo de la espada pudo ver claramente el dolor que sentía al tomar esta decisión_

 ** _B-bmp, B-bmp…_**

 _Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Danny y movió sus labios_

 _No pudo distinguir bien lo que dijo_

 _pero estaba segura …_

 _Él dijo …._

 _ **"Te amo…"**_

 _- **¡NO!** \- grito desgarradoramente _

_El personaje sin contemplación alguna…. Y sin una pisca de duda pero si de lastima, lo había hecho…_

 _Había atravesado el corazón de aquel que según todos, sería un peligro eminente para el mundo y al mismo tiempo un gran héroe._

 _Todo esto siendo presenciado por ella, amigos, familiares, varios fantasmas y los habitantes de Amity Park._

 _Cayo de rodillas, en estado de shock._

 _Danny tosió sangre, cayendo del mismo modo y agarrando la herida para finalmente desaparecer. Dejando solo sangre y aquel emblema que ella había hecho para él._

 _Atravesado aun por la espada, moviéndose con el viento de la noche._

 _El cielo trono y la lluvia comenzó._

 _Se escucharon sollozos y ella solo podía mirar el emblema moverse con el viento._

 _¿Pudo evitarlo?_

 _Nunca lo sabría._

 _Sus cadenas dejaron de apretar. Por fin podría moverse, pero ahora ya no tenía motivo para hacerlo._

 _\- Danny…- susurro respirando pesado. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y volviendo a derramar lágrimas. Tomo su rostro con sus manos._

 _No dijo que lo amaba, y el ya no estaba vivo._

 _\- Lo siento... - dijo un hombre con ojos de Dragon con algo de pesar. Después de eso miro a todos los fantasmas reunidos y solo dijo algo sobre…._

 ** _"No hay amenaza"_**

 _Algunos fantasmas y personas festejaron_

 _Otros simplemente no hablaron y derramaron lagrimas_

 _A lo lejos escuchaba gritos de la madre de Danny; Maddie y la voz de su esposo Jack, consolándola._

 _También escuchaba el llanto de la hermana de Danny; Jazz y de su mejor amigo Tucker_

 _Una mano se posó en su hombro y miro a una chica afroamericana._

 _Esta solo le entrego el emblema, con una cara manchada de lágrimas._

 _Lo tomo en sus manos y después de eso, solo sabía que…._

 _Algo dentro de ella se había roto._

 _Danny había muerto._

 _Pero no solo el, murió ese día._

 _Ella tambien lo hizo..._

 _Y nunca nada sería igual._

 ** _O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_**

El sedante surtió más efecto

Se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

No podía hacer más…

Solo desear …

No ser tan cobarde.

Y Soñar que todavía…

Danny estaba ahí.

 _Y en otra vida_

 _Desearía hacer que te quedes_

 _Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir_

 _Que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse_

 _El único que tuvo que irse_

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _Y bueno para comenzar pues…_

 _hola buen día (mañana, tarde o noche) :D y sip así comienzo mis días, siempre saludando n.n' (bueno casi siempre xD)_

 _Ok ya me enfoco en esto :v; y bueno después de un buen tiempo fuera (de nuevo xD). Se me vino ocurriendo esta idea y si estoy consciente de que no he actualizado historias (lo siento por eso u.u)_

 _No he podido, pero pronto estaré actualizando, (y ahora si es enserio xD). Pero antes tenía que hacer esta historia porque me sentí algo "extraña" con respecto a mucho Danny Fenton X Sam Manson y lo digo más que nada por la otra historia de "yo también la ame" que por fin estaré actualizando próximamente :D. (Bueno la actualizare cuando le quiten el castigo a mi amiga :v)_

 _En fin siendo más precisa. Esta historia, según yo hasta el momento TuT (todo puede cambiar y quien sabe 7u7) Sera más de Dan x Sam que Danny x Sam_

 _Ya me emocione yo solita xD, aunque matara a Danny … de nuevo :'v_

 _Bueno pues ya esta y Aclarado este punto ahora si solo espero que les guste y me digan que opinan_

 _Y bueno nos estaremos leyendo próximamente._

 _Nos vemos_

 _Saludos y lindo día._

 ** _Shaydeblack_**


End file.
